A radio may be included in an access point (AP). An AP may be a networking hardware device that can allow a wireless-compliant device such as a station to connect to a network. A processor, a co-processor, and a radio may be included in the AP. The co-processor may control operation of the radio, which may facilitate communication between the AP and a station.